Tengu
Tengu are a race of beings that originate from Japan, however, they are now spread worldwide. Appearance Tengu are beings that, similar to their harpy cousins, are basically half-human, half-crow/raven. They have black feathers for hair and all over their bodies, raven beaks for noses/mouths, golden, avian eyes, talons for feet, talon-like hands, feathers on most of their bodies, tails growing from their lower backs, and wings sprouting from their shoulderblades. Behavior Tengu tend to live in small flocks in forests. They are very protective of their homes, family, and friends. They tend to be wary of strangers traversing through their territory, but if one shares food with a tengu, they will become friends with you. They are mischievous, with a propensity for playing pranks. They tend towards disdain for proud and arrogant people, however, they have propensity for these flaws themselves. Powers *'Flight:' Tengu, due to their wings, are able to fly through the air. *'Enhanced agility:' Tengu are able to go from one movement to another effortlessly, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, swing from things, do backflips, and numerous other athletic, gymnastic, and martial implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Tengu have extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical conditions to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Tengu, due to their beaks, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced hearing:' Tengu can hear with amazing clarity, distance, and even in sound ranges that go beyond mundane ears. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Tengu possess intelligence that is equal to, if not surpassing, genius level. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Tengu possess tremendous lung capacity and are able to use oxygen more efficiently than others while staying active. *'Enhanced memory:' Tengu are able to remember and recall experiences and events inhumanly well after minuscule degrees of experience. *'Enhanced reflexes:' Tengu have drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge magical attacks, catch falling objects, and react instantaneously to things that would take others more time to react. *'Enhanced speed:' Tengu are able to move at extraordinary physical speed. *'Enhanced strength:' Tengu are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Enhanced swordsmanship:' Tengu are highly proficient in the ways of using swords. *'Enhanced vision:' Tengu have vision that allow them to see with amazing clarity, distance, detail, etc. *'Short-range teleportation:' Tengu have the ability to move short distances without occupying the space in between. *'Telepathy:' Tengu are able to essentially communicate with each other and their allies through thought instead of words. *'Air manipulation:' Tengu are able to control and shape air. *'Hallucikinesis:' Tengu are able to create and manipulate illusions, allowing them to make others see, hear, taste, smell, and even feel things that aren't there. *'Mystical martial arts:' Tengu are able to infuse their magical powers into their martial arts, for various effects. *'Plant manipulation:' Tengu are able to manipulate and shape plant life for various effects. *'Corvid communication:' Tengu, similar to their harpy cousins, or like merfolk, gorgons, cecaelia, etc., are able to telepathically communicate with crows/ravens. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera Category:Yokai